Randy Orton: The Bachelor Finale
by futuredivabrooklyn77
Summary: Randy Orton has had a hard road of relationships but here at the finale of his season on the Bachelor he finally finds the girl for him. Find out if Randy has chosen Barbie "Kelly Kelly" Blank or the bubbly Mickie James. Please Review.


Randy stood in his rented mansion and looked between the two rings he held in his hands. One of them he would possibly give to Kelly and the other he could possibly give to Mickie.

One of them he would normally be immediately drawn to and the other he would have never thought that they could have possibly fallen for each other.

Randy couldn't believe that he had fallen for both of these women, divas, so quickly. They both immediately melted his heart. Neither of them had been close to him in the business before. However, now that his career was coming to an end along with the two gorgeous women that are left, it didn't matter to him at all. All that mattered was that last girl who walked down to him and the one he goes down on one knee for and asks them to spend the rest of their life with.

Randy closed the box that he held in his right hand and smiled at the one he had open. He set the closed box next to him and put the other box inside his coat pocket. He made his way out to the gorgeous backyard that backed up to the ocean with beautiful flowers around it. But, the one flower that stood out from every other one was the red, long-stemmed rose that lay on a white pedestal that he stood next to.

Kelly sat in her respective limo as she looked out the window. The island that the show had sent them to was absolutely extraordinary. However, the only thing she really saw was Randy's face. She sat in her yellow floor length dress and silver accessories. She couldn't believe that she and Randy could be engaged in the matter of a few minutes.

Mickie as well sat in her limo. She wore a floor length red satin dress that had a small train. She wore a pair of silver shoes and a silver necklace. There were only two things she thought were missing. She was missing Randy and she was missing his ring on her finger. All that mattered to her was that she would be the last girl that he would ever be with.

Randy stood on the beach as he heard the limo door shut he didn't want to look up to see her but when he finally did, he saw the girl that he had fallen in love with. He could have seen himself with her before the show even aired and there he was, ending the dream relationship. As he looked up, starting from her feet he saw a yellow flowing dress and his eyes finally traveled to Kelly's long blonde wavy hair.

His heart broke as she smiled at him. When she kissed him he nearly broke into tears knowing that he was about to break her heart.

He took her hands and looked her in the eyes. "Kelly, me and you hit it off before the show started and standing here now with you in the end, it's so unreal. I have loved every minute that we have spent together. I can't stand here and lie to you that I haven't fallen for you because I have. But, I've fallen for someone a little bit more than I did for you. I know that whatever I say isn't going to stop the heartbreak but thank you for coming here and loving me like you have."

Kelly removed her hands from Randy's and hung her head. When she looked back up she had tears falling down her cheeks. "I guess I just don't understand what you two have that we didn't have."

"You and I had things that me and Mickie have, but Mickie and I have a much deeper emotional chemistry than you and I have. I know that you will find the right guy for you; I have no doubt about that. I am so sorry that I'm just not that guy." He told her back with tears in his eyes. He took one of her hands and they made their way back to the limo.

They stood there hugging each other for a few minutes. Kelly finally had the strength to back away from the hug. She still had the tears in her eyes and she whispered "Thank you for having me. Thank you for everything." Randy's heart melted there and he let a tear fall form his eye as he opened the door and closed it after she slid into it.

The walk back to the rose was one of the hardest things he had ever done. He loved Kelly so much, and having to let her go broke his heart. But, after a few minutes of tears and sorrow his thoughts immediately changed as a particular brunette came to his mind. She had stolen his heart.

He knew that whenever his heart would break she would be there to pick up the pieces and put it back together and he would do the exact same thing for her. He would always be there for her no matter what happened.

She was the girl for him and he hoped that she would be the one since they had their first one on one date.

Randy's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the clicking of high heels on the tiled patio floor. He looked up and saw a gorgeous brunette. She had a beautiful red gown on that flowed in the wind. Her hair was in curls in a bun. She had never looked so beautiful. He knew then and there that he had made the right choice. Mickie was his dream girl and no one could have made him believe that she would have been the one.

He never thought that he and Mickie would be so perfect together. Randy and Mickie had never sounded so good in a sentence before.

When Mickie finally reached Randy and she kissed him his heart was completely fixed and no one else mattered to him.

"Mickie, me and you have had an unmistakable connection. We connect on so many different levels, emotionally and physically. I can't believe how much I have fallen for you. I cannot believe what has transpired over the course of this. You are so smart and kind and adorable and so incredibly amazing that I can't ever let you go."

Mickie smiled so wide and she wrapped her arms around him. She knew that she was the one for him and she was so happy that he was going to pick her. He was all hers forever.

Randy pulled apart from her and looked her in the eyes. "Mick, you are incredible. I have wanted to tell you something for a long time and that is that I am completely in love with you and I never want to let you go and I never will. I love you so much Mickie." He kissed her and they hugged for a few minutes before he whispered to her. "There are two more things that I have to do."

Randy slid down to one knee and pulled the black leather box out of his jacket pocket. "Mickie I love you with my whole entire heart and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Mickie, will you marry me?" He looked up at her.

Mickie was fighting back tears as she crouched down next to him. "Of course! I love you so much!"

Randy slid the ring onto her finger and he picked up and kissed her. He had never felt this way about anyone before and he never wanted to feel this way about anyone else ever again.

After a few minutes Randy said, "There is one more thing." He released one of her hands and reached for the rose off of the white pedestal. "Mickie, will you accept this rose?"

"Absolutely!" She took the rose and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "I love you so much."

"I love you Mickie. I really do!" Randy said. "I can't wait for you to be my wife Mick."

They may have had the picture perfect engagement but if they had been in any setting, in any clothes, with any ring, they would have the exact same feelings for each other. They truly loved each other.


End file.
